Tsavo Highway (level)
Tsavo Highway'EGM Magazine, August 2007, page 62 is the third campaign mission of ''Halo 3. Upon completing it on the Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulties, the player will earn the "The Road" achievement and 20 Gamerpoints. Upon earning 15,000 points in Free-For-All Metascoring, the player will earn the Cavalier Achievement and 10 Gamerpoints. Background After successfully evacuating the Crow's Nest base, the Master Chief finds his way to a couple of Warthogs and leads a batch of Marines out of an underground tunnel. Once above ground, he must push through the Covenant defenses on foot and in many vehicles, trying to get to the African town of Voi. Transcript Full Contact Safari '{''Gameplay} The Chief starts to come to. *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "What happened?" The Master Chief comes to in the wreckage of the elevator, with wounded Marines being treated and other Marines trying to regroup. The elevator shaft above is engulfed in flames. *'Commander Miranda Keyes (COM)' (Signal with much static) : "Chief. What is your status. Over. If you can hear me, find transport. Head for the town of Voi." (If you walk up to a Marine being treated by a Medic) *'Wounded Marine': "Ah! I've got a broken rib." *'Marine Medic': "Hey. You wanna bleed out?" *'Wounded Marine': "No." *'Marine Medic': "Then I've gotta keep pressure on the wound." On the other side of the underground vehicle maintenance bay, a Marine Sergeant shows up at the other side of the elevator wreckage and begins to handle the situation. *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "(Coughs and coughs) Settle down Marines! Somebody hit the emergency power. (Cough)". *'Marine #1': "On it, Sergeant." *'Marine #1': "Another bombing run?" or *'Marine #2': "Did we get everyone out sir?" or *'Marine #3': "'You think the Brutes know where we are?" *'Marine #4': "Any word from Charlie 02? We got seperated." *'Marine #5': "Nah, man. Alpha 06. They're all gone too." *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "If you can walk, set your boots on the line." The Master Chief and any Marines fit for duty form up on the Sergeant on the other side of the maintenance bay, with two Warthogs parked and funtional. *'Marine #5': "What's our situation, Sergeant?" *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "Not sure. Can't reach the Commander. Too far underground. Let's mount up. Get the hell outta these caves." *'Marines': "Yes sir!" Or if the Master Chief gets into a Warthog first *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "Chief's got the right idea, Lets mount up, get the hell out of these caves," The Master Chief and Marines get in the Warthogs. *'Marine #2': "I'll get the door sir." The Marine opens the door (or the Chief can too), and the Warthogs proceed down the tunnel. *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "Second Squad! Coming through!" The Warthogs take out small resistance at the gate leading out of the caves, and head out. *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "Don't leave any of 'em standing." or *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "Conserve ammo. Run 'em over!" After taking out a fleeing Lance they observe the massive wreckage from the Mombasa Orbital Elevator, along with a crashed Phantom. The Chief finds a cliff and sees a long line of the elevator wreckage. *'Female Marine #1 (COM)': "The Mombasa Space Elevator." *'Marine #5 (COM)': "It collapsed when the city got glassed." *'Female Marine #1 (COM)': "But the tower was thousands of kilometers high." *'Marine #5 (COM)': "Yeah. Well now it's scattered all over the Savannah." *'Female Marine #1 (COM)' (Astonished whisper): "Holy crap!" The Warthogs continue on. *'Marine Sergeant #2 (Reynolds)': "Chief, still can't get the Commander. COMs are a mess. Pelicans are scattered. Best thing now, get some distance between us and the base. Brutes are gonna be looking for survivors." The Warthogs keep pressing on, encountering a Phantom and it's many troops. The Phantom leaves and it doesn't take long before the Warthogs overpower the infantry. *'Marine Sergeant #3 (Stacker) (COM)': "I repeat: My convoy's been hit. I've got wounded...(static). We're on the Tsavo Highway about..(static)..east of Voi. Someone, anyone, please, respond! (Static and cut-off). *'Marine #5': "Tsavo Highway is just ahead, Chief." (if you dismount and go into the small checkpoint where Sgt. Stacker is located) *'Marine Sergeant #3 (Stacker)': "We were en route to Voi Chief. Banshees jumped us, started strafing. Pretty much ruined our day." The Warthogs arrive at the Highway, encountering Brute choppers and several infantry hostiles. One chopper rams and destroys a fully manned attacking Warthog. After the Covenant who attacked the Supply Convoy are finally defeated, the Warthogs' journey forward into the tunnels is blocked off by a Shield Barrier. *'Marine Sergeant #3 (Stacker)': "Marines in Voi really needed my supplies, Chief. But I'm pretty sure they'll be plenty happy to see you." If Chief waits for a while at the shield barrier.. *'Maine Sergeant #3 (Stacker)': "Take down that barrier Chief. Power Supply should be inside the tunnel." *'Maine Sergeant #3 (Stacker)': "Chief, the barrier only works against vehicles. You should be able to walk right through." The Chief walks through the shield, and destroys its power source. The Warthogs continue along the Tsavo Highway. When they reach the bridge, a Covenant Cruiser soars ahead. *'ONI Recon 111 (COM)': "Commander. This is ONI Recon one-eleven. The cruisers above...(silence). They found..(silence). *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Say again Recon? You're breaking up." *'ONI Recon 111 (COM)': "There's something in the crater, Ma'am. Something beneath the storm." The Warthogs reach a gap in the bridge and cannot continue. The Master Chief clambers across broken beams and bars and continues on foot.The marines follow. The Broken Path *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Master Chief? Finally, a good connection. Truth has excavated a Forerunner Artifact. We have to assume it's the Ark." *'Johnson': "Keep pushing to the town of Voi, Chief. Resupply birds will meet you in the next valley." The Chief finds Marines pinned down and under heavy fire from Brutes and their allies. The Chief and the Marines eventually clear the sector. *'Female Marine #2': "We got reinforcements Marines!" *'Marine #6': "Woohoo! Yeah!" *'Marine #7': "Booyeah!" *'Marine #8': "Ohhhh yeah HAH!!" A Phantom approaches with reinforcements. *'Hocus (COM)': "Sir. Recon spotted Covenant armor ahead. Pelicans are inbound with heavy weapons. You need to hold out 'til we arrive." The Master Chief takes out the Phantom's reinforcements. *'Marine #6': "Wraith! Get to cover!" A Wraith from further up the trail arrives. The Chief, lacking heavy weapons or ammo for heavy weapons, boards the Wraith and neutralises it. *'Female Marine #2': "Pelicans coming in." *'Johnson (COM)': "Brutes have plenty of armor between here and Voi Chief. But this Warthog should help you punch on through." The Master Chief has a choice of taking one of the Warthogs the Pelicans drop off, or the Wraith that previously attacked if not destroyed. The Tunnel onward on the Tsavo Highway is closed off, so the Chief goes on the trail where the Wraith came from, finding a short tunnel around back onto the Tsavo Highway. Nearly a dozen of Choppers, few Wraiths and Shade turrets defend the route back onto the highway. Despite being greatly outnumbered and outgunned, the Chief and the Marines clear the zone. The Chief takes a look at the massive storm over the vast crater beyond the cliff. *'Marine #9 (COM)': "Look at the size of that thing! Wonder what the hell caused this?" *'Marine #10 (COM)': "Don't know. But I do know that ain't a normal storm." The Chief observes the carriers over the crater. *'ONI Recon 111 (COM)': "Commander, I can see most of it now. Readings are all over the EM spectrum." *'Commander Keyes (COM)': "Roger that, Recon. Shut off your gear, fall back. I'll monitor from Kilo 23." The Chief continues along the Highway. *'Johnson (COM)': "Chief. The gate to Voi is dead ahead. Smash the Brute blockade. Open her up!" The Master Chief goes on foot and encounters heavy defenses by the Brutes, led by a Cheiftain. He eventually clears it. The only thing left standing between the UNSC and Voi is another Shield Barrier in the tunnel. The Chief cuts the power source with ease. {Cutscene} Pelicans, including Kilo 23, arrive and drop Warthogs and Marines, Commander Keyes piloting one of them. *'Miranda Keyes': "Lord Hood. We made it." *'Admiral Hood (Video COM)': "Music to my ears, Commander. What about the Ark?" *'Miranda Keyes': "Fully uncovered, sir." *'Admiral Hood (Video COM)': "Then we don't have much time. Marines... The Prophet of Truth doesn't know it yet, but he's about to get kicked right off his throne. You will take our city back. And drive our enemy into the grave they've been so happily digging. One final effort is all that remains." The Pelicans fly off. The Master Chief draws his MA5C and walks to one of the Warthogs to proceed to retake Voi back from the Covenant. Normal Walkthrough Full Contact Safari (By Epeu) You'll start in an underground cavern after the elevator disaster at the Crow's Nest base. When you start, walk forward a bit, turn right, and go through the door at the end. Open the large door and the far end of the room, and grab which ever Warthog you please. I always take the Troop Transport Warthog. Try playing the level twice, and see which Warthog fits you best. Once your 'Hog is manned up completely, go through the door. Follow the dimly-lit path, splattering anything in your way. It's especially fun to hit the Brute running up the small hill once you're outside. Turn right up the pathway and splatter anything in your way, once again. You'll soon reach a small area manned by all sorts of Covenant. Splatter all that you can, and continue op the path to the left of the area (it slopes right). You'll get a short message from Sgt. Stacker, and you'll find another large area. Brute Choppers everwhere. Just let your turret (or people in the back) take them out. Then get out, go through the shield door, destroy it's core, and head back thorugh. The Broken Path (By White Hawk) The when you meet with the marines holding off the Jiralhane and Unggoy, A Phantom comes in and drops reinforcements. A Chieftain, a few Jump pack jiralhane and a few normal brutes. Once they are dead you should grap the chieftains Fuel rod gun because here comes a Wraith. Once you take out the Wraith you can either wait on Johnson and Commander Keyes to bring in two warthogs or you can take the wraith and use it until you get to the cave. There you might want to use a Brute Chopper or the flipped M12 LRV against the back gate. Only if the two marines are alive is when you should use it. Otherwise you take a Chopper and then you drive down the second to last stretch of highway. There is two Wraiths scattered around the next area. (Three on legendary)Once you have killed the ten Choppers and the two Wraiths you can drive up the hill to get to the next area which will take you the final area. You can either drive through the first set of brutes and go to the next or you can kill them. The once you have killed most of the Jiralhane you can destroy the Shield barrier and then you have beaten the level. Trivia *Tsavo is a region of Kenya close to where the Tsavo and Athi rivers meet and was the place where the Uganda Railway passed over the Tsavo river. The bridge will not be encountered as it is on the other side of Voi. *In an article on IGN, it is said that Cortana's voice-over tells you about the stranded transport team. However, it is actually the voice of Miranda Keyes, whose new voice actor sounds similar to Cortana. *It is the first Halo 3 campaign mission to feature most of the usable vehicles.IGN *Tsavo means 'Place of Slaughter.' *The ring shaped debris is the remains of the space elevator in New Mombasa, having collapsed after the slipspace destruction. *Tsavo is notable in that it was the site of the most famous instance of man eating lion attacks in the late 19th century as detailed in the book "Man-Eaters of Tsavo." More than 140 workers perished in the building of the railway. The event was made into the film ''The Ghost and the Darkness. *The Marathon logo is visible on the side of the CCS-Battlecruiser that passes overhead. *You can jump over the first break of the bridge to completely bypass the Brute-infested area after the gap. There are three ways to do this: drive a Warthog over a carefully-placed Grav Lift, rearrange the barriers (this can be done with either a Warthog or a Brute Chopper), or boost towards the protrusion on the left side of the bridge. Jumping is especially helpful on Legendary. *Tsavo Highway is a remake of the second half of Outskirts (Level) and the first half of Metropolis (Level), where the Chief gets on a Warthog to wipe out some Covenant armor defenses throughout the level, aided by other Warthogs. He then proceeds to wipe out a heavy Covenant armor resistance on a bridge which is in-between him and his objective. * This is the only stage where the Arbiter is never seen in single player Campaign mode. This is probably because he, in Bungie canon, had been evacuated from the Crow's Nest via Landing Pad Bravo when the Brutes disarmed the bomb. *In the campaign lobby, Mission Start is labeled as "Warning: Hitchhikers may have jetpacks". However, no Jump Pack Brutes appear before Rally Point Alpha. This may also be a reference to the last chapter name in Halo 1: "Hitchhikers May Be Escaping Convicts. *If you get close to (or inside of) the crashed Phantoms you can hear snippits of the Brute's radio transmissions. *If you look at where the CCS battlecruiser appears from the cliff after the drone ambush, a glitch will happen where you will see the side of the cruiser before the ship actually appears. *There are many overturned warthogs in this level *When you have the catch skull on jump pack brutes will arm grenades before they land. *This is the first level you can see a wraith on in Halo 3. *In the area where you first fight the wraith some enemies will not use their guns and only use grenades. Sources Images Image:H3_E3_Tsavo_Highway_Road.jpg|A battle with Brute Choppers. Image:TTHOG.jpg|The Chief on the road. Image:Tsavo_Highway.jpg|A Battle on Foot. Related Links External *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=EK-923CQsAM *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=slm2rBX6XWY *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=BFNTnUD4h64 *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2OFTXKZ-vE *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=RumV4Up5scg''- Tsavo Highway sequence starts at 1:13 minutes.(Note:It shows a cinematic.)'' Category:Halo 3 Campaign Missions fr:Route nationale de Tsavo (Niveau)